New World (RW)
by Mist1029
Summary: Rei has been seeking revenge on Konoha as of the death of her brother. To do so, she needs the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which could be obtained by taking another Uchiha's eyes. But, what if there was another way?Upon hearing the power of the Sacred Jewel, she teleports to the mysterious Feudal Era. Gaining the jewel is simple, but what happens when she learns its darkest secret?


**A/N: This is the rewrite of New World. I usually get messed up with a fic and just abandon it, but I feel NW has some potential so I'm rewriting it. Hopefully I think it through carefully this time -_-**

**Disclaimer (last time I'm posting this)-I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

* * *

_A girl sat under the shade of an old Sakura tree. The flowers haven't yet bloomed although the branches were covered in fresh green leaves. Clouds were scattered in the sky, moving slowly and lazily as if there wasn't a worry in the world. A small stream rushed before her, gentle waves lapping at the shore. _

"_Hey, Rei-chan!" A boy around age 12 greeted her. His short black hair was tossed around by a gust of wind. She recognized him immediately although they had not met for many years._

"_Onii-chan!" she exclaimed as she got up and hugged him, "I missed you so much!"_

_He fondly patted the 7 year old's head. "How have you been?" He had left her in Amegakure to protect her from the village's annihilation. It would soon be done, and he came to visit her one last time._

_Rei smiled sadly. "I miss mom, dad, and you… But other than that I'm coping fine… Onii-chan?" _

_Her worried voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head sadly, deciding not to tell her that her parents have died. _

"_Hey," he asked, changing the subject, "do you still practice all the jutsu I've taught you?"_

_She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yeah, of course. Cuz I'm the legendary Shisui's brother and blah blah blah."_

"_Well, good girl. Protect your new family when they need it, and never refuse the chance to learn more. One day you'll activate your Sharingan. Here, take this," Shisui handed her a scroll. "This is what will teach you what you need to know about the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Don't lose it or show it to anyone else. _

_Rei took the scroll and began to open it, but was stopped by her brother. "You don't have time to read it right now. Open it when you are twelve, and you'll understand it." _

_Rei nodded, her mood darkening. "This is probably the last time I see you, right?"_

"_Yes. Our clan is nearing its death, and I have to head back. Remember not to hate Itachi. But don't hate Konoha either, as they have no choice. Bye, dear sister. Live well."_

_Tears rolled down her face as she watched her brother walk to his death. _

_"I will avenge you, I promise."_

* * *

**6 years later…**

Rei awoke to the sounds of people shouting. She looked down from the thick tree branch she was resting on and saw some ninja intruding a house. She sighed and plucked a twig off of her unzipped blue hoodie. Near her, a bird chirped happily as if nothing was happening down there. _As they always say, learn from nature…_ She closed her eyes and ignored the ruckus below her.

Another scream rang in the air. Rei ignored it, even though if Shisui was here, he would help them. She snorted. _Why should I care? My brother, family, and clan died in the hands of my own village. Others should know how I feel._

"GYAAAA!" More screams. Rei's eye twitched. She couldn't stand it anymore. Leaping off of the branch, she headed towards the house some ninja were ransacking.

"Konoha ninja," she noted when she saw the uniform. "Dirty lowlifes…"

Because of the Second Shinobi World War, people have been going hungry and ruthless ninja began stealing from families, poor or not. This time, it happened to be two Konoha ninja.

She ran in the already busted door and scanned the surroundings. A ninja had already killed all the people in the household, she guessed, because blood was splattered everywhere. _I might as well avenge the family…_

"Hey," Rei called to a ninja crouching at a place where she assumed the family kept their food. "Where has all your pride gone? Stealing things from already starving families like this."

He whipped his head around and smirked. Confusion turned into confidence once he saw that she was only a "little girl".

"Oh yeah? And just what are you gonna do about it?" He stood up and ran towards her with his katana unsheathed, preparing to strike.

"Lowly critters…" Rei mumbled and inhaled. When she felt her throat burning, she blew out. A huge gust of flames engulfed the man, and when it has gone all there was left was ashes and a burnt sword. She turned to face his comrade, who was shaking in fear. Rei raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Who's next?" She challenged, and in a heartbeat his comrade was gone.

"Humph, I don't think they'll be stealing anymore…" She turned to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"Who… Who are you? T-T-Thanks for killing them…" A boy muttered. He had long red hair and was quite skinny. A corner of his shirt was torn, probably from trying to escape.

"I'm Rei. Are you alright?" She glanced at him, concerned. He seemed younger than her… "How old are you?"

"I-I'm f-fine… My name is N-Nagato and I'm thirteen."

So he's the same age as her. Who would've thought? He's so, well, weak. How is he going to survive?

She sighed. "Well, come with me if you want. I'll offer shelter and food until you can find someplace you can stay."

* * *

Nagato was led to a small but well hidden cave. Attached to the side was a torch, illuminating the cave's inside so that it was just enough to see. A bag was tossed to the corner and the middle of the cave held an unlit campfire. Other than those objects the cave was rather empty, and it was just how he liked it.

"Stay here while I get us something to eat," she instructed him. Taking her backpack, she headed out.

Nagato sat down in a corner, waiting for Rei to come back. Tears rolled down his cheeks the horrid scene of his parents being killed replayed in his head. _I'm so powerless…_

Suddenly he heard faint sound of footsteps outside. _Rei's back already?_ He quickly wiped away his tears and headed outside to greet her. Pushing aside branches and leaves, he looked around. He didn't see Rei, although, what he did see startled him.

A couple meters away stood a ninja. He held a kunai dripping with blood, and the look on his face terrified Nagato. He whipped his head towards the gaping Nagato, who stood there, unable to move. The ninja's lips curved into a smirk, his eyes clouded with blood-lust. "Good… Good… More for me, then." He cackled. "Just stay there, boy, and let me kill you…"

_Move, move, move!_ Nagato commanded his legs, but to his dismay, they wouldn't listen to him. He just stood there, which may as well been the dumbest thing to do. The man charged, slashing his kunai across Nagato's torso.

Nagato gasped, gripping his ripped shirt. His vision blurred as he realized his shoulder had been hit by the man's kunai. The man stumbled toward him, slowly, but surely.

Nagato felt scared. He looked around for Rei but she was nowhere in sight. "_Could she have been killed by this person?" _ At that thought he began to panic. Before he could think clearly, the world swirled around and the last thing he heard before blacking out was an agonized scream.

**A/N:-2013-08-27- Phew! What a long chapter XD. Hope you liked it! As I said above, this is the rewrite of New World, which is still up if you want to take a look. It has nearly 700 views already! **


End file.
